


change of clothes

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Corrin asks Oboro to design her a new outfit.





	change of clothes

**Author's Note:**

> squeaking in with just a few days to spare, the theme this month is "change"

“Oboro, could I...ask you for a favor?” Corrin asks.

Oboro looks up at the princess, a smile already on her face. “Sure thing. What do you need?”

The two have become close, so close during Corrin’s time in Hoshido that she would consider her brother’s retainer one of her closest friends. She isn’t sure if the feeling is mutual or not, but Oboro never seems unhappy to see her, and she hopes that the other woman feels close to her as well, though she isn’t quite sure why it’s so important to her.

“Well, I...I was wondering if you could make me an outfit. I would pay you for it, of course!”

“Oh?” The designer’s face brightens. “You want me to make something for you? What’s the occasion?”

“Now that I’ve returned here, I was hoping I could wear something more...Hoshidan? At least, when I’m making public appearances. I know some people are still put off by my upbringing, and I thought if I looked the part a little more…” Immediately, she regrets even bringing up where she’s from, even though she and Oboro have long since made peace about that.

“I see what you mean.” Fortunately, Oboro doesn’t seem bothered. “I know if everyone gave you a chance, they’d see past that, like I did, but they might need some help to be able to give you a chance. I’m really flattered that you would come to me about this!”

“Who else could I go to?” asks Corrin with a grin. “”You’re the best designer I know!”

“Now you’re just flattering me!”

“No way, I’m being completely honest. Thank you so much for agreeing to help me,” she says.

“No need to thank me! This is going to be a lot of fun. Alright, Lady Corrin, you can count on me! Your big wardrobe change is going to be spectacular!”

“...wardrobe?”

~X~

Oboro never answers her question, instead saying that she has to get started right away on getting Corrin’s measurements, and then she has to wait for the perfect inspiration to strike. Corrin is still mostly clueless about Hoshidan fashion, so she’s more than willing to stand back and let Oboro do things her own way. She knows that the other woman is a very gifted designer, so she’s sure that whatever she comes up with is going to be perfect.

When the time comes for her to go for a fitting, she can’t help but be excited. She gets to see the progress on her new outfit, and she gets to see Oboro as well. Of course, she could go see Oboro whenever she wanted to, but she always feels strange, going to visit her without a reason. She doesn’t want to bother her, or anything like that.

Oboro is quick to get to work, and careful not to stick her full of pins. They’re mostly quiet while the designer concentrates, but Corrin doesn’t really mind. It’s a comfortable sort of silence, and she often finds that she doesn’t care if they’re talking or not. Just hanging out with Oboro is always nice.

When she does speak up, she says, “Corrin, would you mind if this wasn’t the last one?”

“Last one?”

“You know...outfit I make for you. Would you be mad if I said I had a whole lot of designs figured out, and that I’d really like to make you an entire Hoshidan wardrobe?” Her eyes are so bright as she asks this that Corrin would feel guilty saying no even if she didn’t want it.

But she does, the only problem is that she wasn’t expecting that. “It might take me some time to save up and pay you for all of that...but I’d love anything you made for me!”

“Oh, you wouldn’t have to worry about that!” Oboro says quickly, before blushing. “I mean...we could set up a payment plan? Or something? You wouldn’t have to pay me all at once, I’d just really love to get started on something like that. I don’t really have any other work lined up right now…”

_ It’ll be a good excuse to get to see her more _ , Corrin thinks, before wondering why she needs an excuse to see her, and wondering why she wants to see her so much in the first place. Her feelings for Oboro only grow more confusing, the more time they spend together, and if she’s going to spending a  _ lot _ more time with her, she wonders if she’s ever going to figure it out.

“I would love that, then,” she says, realizing that she’s been quiet for too long, and Oboro’s face lights up in a way that makes Corrin’s chest hurt.

“Awesome! With my help, we could change your whole wardrobe, if you wanted to. Oh, not saying that you need to! You always look…” She trails off, though Corrin desperately wants her to continue.

Her wardrobe isn’t the only thing that’s going through changes right now, though it’s hard to keep up with her feelings as they progress, and even harder to figure out what kind of changes she  _ wants _ to occur. She doesn’t want to say that she’s falling for her own friend, and she’s gone so long without admitting it to herself, but it’s getting too hard to hold it back.

“How do I look?” she asks, deciding that she’ll at least ask.

“Well, you’re...you’re always beautiful,” Oboro confesses, and for a moment, Corrin swears that her heart stops.

“Do you really mean that?” she breathes, not meaning to let herself sound so excited.

“I do.”

There are so many more questions on Corrin’s mind, but she can’t find the way to put any of them into words. Her heart is pounding so hard now, and she can barely breathe, and she can’t tell why Oboro looks uncomfortable, if it’s something very good, or something very bad. She bites her lip, holding back the most important question, and holding back her own confession.

“I...appreciate it,” she mumbles.

“Corrin, I…” Oboro shakes her head. “Well, we should get on with it, shouldn’t we? If we’re going to have so many outfits to work on, we better make some progress with this one!”

“Yeah, you’re right,” says the princess, even though there’s so much more that needs to be said. Oboro is right, and they have a lot of work to do together. That means that they’ll have a lot of time to spend together, and a lot of time to figure things out. Maybe she won’t be able to talk about things just yet, but she has time now to think about her feelings and decide how to put them into words, and time to figure out if Oboro really does feel the same way.


End file.
